timmy PLUS ash EQUALS night world nightmare
by xxxmagikxxx
Summary: This is a one shot story of how Timmy tries to break up everyone's favourite night world couple Ash and Mary Lynette. But will he succede? This is my first time writing and I hope you guys like it :D Disclaimer: I do not own night world... damn :P
1. Chapter 1

Standing on the edge of this cliff. Looking down I think about how happy I was just an hour before. My life was finally coming together. The love of my life, Mary - Lynette had accepted my proposal and we were due to get married next year. Surrounded by people who I know, in a weird sense love me for who I am, couldn't help but cheer me up. But now the clenching in my chest hurts more than I imagine being staked would. In fact, a stake through the heart would be welcome right now. The pain is unbearable; my heart has reached its point and is breaking. Shattering into a million pieces which are determined to cut up my insides. The wind whips against my face. The cold night air, reminding me that I'm just as vulnerable as everyone else. Mary-Lynette melted the ice which use to surround my heart in glaciers; and now these feelings and emotions have overpowered me. The throbbing in my head joined with the slap of the wind and the pain of loosing the love of my life is just too much to bare. I could go inside now. Back to Thierry's house, and try to forget. However I know my heart will never let me. Never again will I feel whole. So now I find myself thinking "Maybe I could jump in and lie at the bottom of the ocean; just close my eyes, never to open them again…."

* * * * *

_**Earlier that day**_

"So Timmy, How does it feel?" Ash asked Timmy while looking at him out of the corner of his eye.

"What does what feel like jackass?" Timmy said sweetly with a smile on his face.

"Knowing that your never going to get laid?" Ash said in a menacing tone, "after all, your permanently four years old. Your never gonna get a girlfriend. And anyway, it would be pretty sick, you being four and everything"

"Hey Ash, did you get that letter Mare sent you?"

"What letter!"

"oh yes," Timmy replied "she forgot to stamp it!" and with that Timmy put as much force as he could muster into snapping his foot down on top of Ashes.

"YOU LITTLE RUNT!" Ash grunted while hopping up and down with his foot in his hand. Before falling over, of course.

"Drop dead Ash." Timmy shouted before running out of the bedroom.

_**(Timmy's thoughts) **__I'll make that ass face pay for that. He'll be sorry he ever messed with me! But what could I do to get him back? Something that will crush him like the insect he is. I don't see what Mary-Lynette likes about him. Mary-Lynette!_

This is the point where our young Timmy starts his malicious planning to break up Ash and Mary-Lynette for good.

As he walks down one of Thierry's many large and majestically decorated corridors he hears the muffled laughing of the one man he despises more than Ash himself. Quinn.

"Man that's a good one! Did Timmy look pissed?"

"Yeah, I swear I could see fire behind those beady little eyes of his."

"Sometimes I feel sorry for him. Then I remember all the things the little jerk has done to me since I met him." Quinn said without emotion.

"What? Like the time he put pink hair dye in your shampoo?"

"Yea"

"Or like the time he told Rashel that you locked him in the bathroom all night?"

"Yeah,"

"Did you?"

"No!" When Ash gave him a look that seemed to re-ask the question Quinn said, "Ok well maybe I did. But he cut up my favourite shirt!"

"Dude, nice one!"

"He had it coming to him. Remember the time I was talking to Rashel on my I Phone, and Timmy said, 'baby come back to bed.' in a ridiculously seductive girly voice? then broke my Phone? Rashel thought I was cheating on her!"

"That was genius," Ash replied chocking back laughter, "I heard Rashel was so angry she held a stake over your heart as you slept that night!"

Timmy had heard enough. He left them with a parting though _'They'll be sorry they were ever born.'_

For the rest of that morning and then evening Timmy was no where to be found. He spent all of his time hidden in a deserted room on the top floor of Thierry's mansion. Each room in the house was the size of an average house in Timmy's opinion. He wasn't complaining though. The grandness of the house gave him room to work without ever being disturbed.

Finally he had perfected it. _Time to put the strength of Ash and Mary-Lynette's soul mate connection to the test. _Timmy thought with a snide grin etched on his face. Timmy started to make his way to Mary-Lynette's room. Sticking to the shadows and hiding behind objects when he thought he heard something. _Damn, its hard to find your way around this place. It's a freakin' maze. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Timmy made his way down a dimly lit corridor. The top floor of the mansion is the darkest as no one uses it. Things were so silent that Timmy could hear a buzzing noise in his ear as he strained to hear. **_**It's kinda spooky up here. **_**Timmy thought. He of course had heard the stories of murderous ghosts trying to strangle their victims as they slept, silently unaware. Thierry himself spoke of the many ghosts which haunt the top floor. Human vampire hunters he says, looking for revenge on he vampire race even after their bodies are no longer of any use. **

**Suddenly someone grabbed Timmy from behind. The figure was much larger than he was and painfully strong. A man obviously. He pinned Timmy to the ground and pulled his arms behind his back. Timmy had been in plenty of sticky situations before. Heck, he almost burned to death not so long ago, but at that moment Timmy was more terrified than he had ever been in his entire life. "Gotcha," a low voice whispered in Timmy's ear.**

"**wha-what d-do you want?" Timmy stammered**

"**I want…" The low voice almost growled, "To know why you're sneaking around up here alone. Thierry said that this floor is off limits," An oh so familiar voice laughed.**

"**You JACKASS Quinn!" boomed Timmy, "when I get my hands on you I'll tear you limb from limb and post you piece by piece to Rashel!" This earned Timmy increased pressure on his upper body, mainly his skull.**

"**If you ever speak of hurting Rashel in any way again I'll burn you alive, runt." With that said Quinn got slowly off Timmy and disappeared into the darkness. **

_**Hit list couple no.2? Rashel and Quinn. **_**Timmy started to think of the possibilities. **

**He jumped up onto the balls of his feet and scuttled away to find the stairs. **

"**Mare? Are you in here?" Timmy half whispered as he slowly opened the door.**

"**Oh, hey Timmy. I was just cleaning up. Come in." Timmy enters Mary-Lynette and Ashes room. Like all of the other guest bedrooms it has a high rise roof, with wooden beams running along the ceiling. Thierry liked the old style characteristics of it. The only light in the room came from a fire which crackled every so often. The fireplace itself was very large. Intricate designs ran along the sides of it. Obviously handcrafted in the 18th**** century. A four poster bed neatly made sat out of the way in the opposite corner of the room. A walk in wardrobe was just a few feet from it. Nothing in the room sat out of place. The heavy door clicked closed behind Timmy as he entered the room. For the past hour he had been stationed in front of a mirror, practising for the role he is about to play. **

"**Mare, something horrible has happened," he said with glassy eyes and a sombre look. **

"**Where's Ash!?"**

"**It's not Ash." Mary-Lynette looked relieved to hear this, but Timmy continued, "It's your brother Mark. Jade called. She said to tell you to come home right away. Your brother had a really bad asthma attack and needs you." Mary-Lynette was at the door before he could finish his sentence. **


End file.
